As a conventional image pickup module in which, a flexible substrate is connected to an image pickup element, for example, an image pickup module which is installed in an electronic endoscope described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3417777 Specification) can be cited. In the image pickup module disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an electrical insulating member is applied or an electrical insulating member in the form of a sheet is laminated on a surface of an inner lead at a side along the image pickup element. Accordingly, an electrical insulation between a side surface of the image pickup element and the inner lead is secured, and furthermore, an outer dimension of an assembly of a unit of the image pickup element and a flexible substrate has been made smaller.    Patent Literature: Japanese Patent No. 3417777 Specification